Little Happenings
by Fosse Princess
Summary: An ordinary day with little happenings and a new, wonderful ending. Ron and Hermione are fighting. As if they do anything else. Will this one make or break them?


A/N: OMG I wish someone would have told me how bad this fic was when I first wrote it. Ew. So, I have decided to make it better! Yay!

Disclaimer: Come on, you know the drill: The talented author J.K. Rolling owns Harry Potter and the talented coughcough author

Fosse Princess owns squat. sniff

Little Happenings

It was the first day of Christmas break and everyone was relaxing and having as much fun as possible. That is everyone except Ron and Hermione. Harry wasn't having much fun either watching his two best friends fight. Again.

"I can't believe you're being so stupid! You have homework and you're a prefect, a role model," an angry Hermione shouted her hair on end and face turning red.

"I'm being stupid! Hermione, since when is going to the kitchens stupid? You where the one who showed me and Harry where they were! And, we have plenty of time to do Snape's essay." Ron, who was just as red as glared at the almost completed essay of Hermione's. The people in the common room looked as though they were at a tennis match. Their heads were going back and forth as the two threw retort after retort.

"I showed you where they were so that you could help me with S.P.E.W.!" Hermione was now in full gear, ready to go on for as long as it took to win this particular battle.

"Oh, do you really think I care about house-elves, homework or even you for that matter!" Ron bellowed, he was breathing very heavily.

Hermione gasped.

So did everyone else in the room. Harry looked up at Ron, stunned that he would think such a thing let alone say it.

Hermione, tears filling her eyes threatening to spill, ran out of the common room.

Everyone else just stared at the motionless Ron.

After a couple of moments, he seemed to come to his senses and sprinted out of the common room as well.

Ron set out to find Hermione and hopefully fix his damaged friendship with one of the most important people in his life.

He knew where to find her; therefore, he set a path to the library.

He opened the library doors as quietly as he could and found her in a little corner library where the bookshelves met the wall.

He watched her for a while. She was crying uncontrollably, sobs racked her body. His heart gave a guilty lurch. He made her cry like this. He told her the exact opposite of what he really felt. He cared so much about her, so much, that he was prepared to do what no man should ever have to do:

talk about his feelings.

"I'm sorry," he began.

Hermione jumped about a foot in the air.

"Ron!" Her eyes were red and puffy and she struggled to regain control of her breathing.

"I shouldn't have said what I said"

"But you did, Ron, you did." She looked down at her hands before hiding her face in them so he wouldn't see the fresh tears that had cropped up.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Than why, Ron, did you say what you did? And why are you so sorry? You don't care. Remember?" Hermione snapped looking up only to glare at the pathetic form standing in front of her.

"Why do we do this to ourselves? Why do I do this to you? I say something I don't mean just so that I can prove a point." Ron shook his head sadly and turned away.

"I'm just going to go. I'm not worthy of being your friend. I hope you'll forgive me because I didn't mean any of what I said. I care about you so much it hurts. I-It scares me sometimes the lengths I would go to only to see you happy." Ron wasn't looking at Hermione. "I say mean things to you just to see your fire ignite. I don't want to hurt you. It kills me every time we end a fight in tears and a broken friendship.

I-I don't want to lose you anymore therefore, I'm g-going to give you up willingly."

He started to walk towards the exit before the tears fell.

He stopped when he felt a gentle hand on is shoulder and sniffed. The hand guided him to face her.

He saw fresh tears in her eyes, but they were different, somehow. She was smiling. She leaned in.

Then he felt her lips on his.

The rest is history. :-)


End file.
